Generation of Miracles Seventh Man
by Memodo Shiki
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, a former member of the Generation of Miracles and a prodigy of basketball, the most feared member of the generation and holder of the title 'Kyuubi'. He left before his last year at Teiko and has now returned just in time to see Seirin be defeated by Touou Academy at the Inter-High games. Challenge/Story.


Summary: Naruto Namikaze, a former member of the Generation of Miracles and a prodigy of basketball, the most feared member of the generation and holder of the title Kyuubi. He left before his last year at Teiko and has now returned just in time to see Seirin be defeated by Touou Academy at the Inter-High games. Watch as he helps out and old friend and shows the Generation of Miracles why he was so feared.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kuroko no Basuke.

Rating: T-M+ ?

Pairings: Naruto x ? (No yaoi)

Genre: Friendship, Sports, School, Romance?

 **First Quarter:** **Return of the Maelstrom!**

Teiko Junior High School Basketball Club. A super strong school with more than 100 club members, boasting several successive championship wins. But even within that glorious history, there is still a team that can without fail be called the "strongest" - a generation of five players with talents that you would see once every ten years called the "Generation of Miracles." But despite this, there were two other members of this generation recognised by these prodigies.

A Phantom Sixth man and Monster Seventh…

At this moment one of these people was currently watching a game of basketball with a frown on his face. He was a relatively tall teen with messy blond hair and sky blue eyes with markings on his cheeks. He wore a black jacket hoodie with a burnt orange top underneath with headphones around his neck and a pair of blue jeans with sneakers on his feet.

"YATTA!"

"Touou wins!" he heard the crowd cheer as the black team had smiles on their faces despite being tired and out of breath. They had once again crushed their opponents with a score of 112-55 thanks to their ace and member of the Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki.

The blond looked down at the court as he watch his to former teammates walk past each other and not say a word. It saddened him to see them act like that, they used to be the closest of friends before he left, so what happened to them?

He spent the next few hours at the stadium watching Seirin play two other teams for their spot in the Inter-High and was disappointed as they all seemed to be off focused and losing their spirit to play. Their defeat against Touou did more damage to them than he thought.

He looked sadly as the phantom sixth man of Taiko walked back to the changing rooms with a blank look on his face but he could tell that on the inside he was hurting.

"Kuro, what happened to you?" he said as he took his phone out and started typing.

 **GENERATION-OF-MIRACLES**

Kuroko Tetsuya was not happy. His team had lost against the team of his old friend and had lost their basketball spirit for the following games after. Even more depressing was that he might have also lost his new "light" and friend similar to the way he lost the other member of his previous team at Teiko. The best the teal haired boy could do was walk away with his pride and a new determination for next time.

As he and the rest of the Seirin team was walking home his phone vibrated indicating that he had received a message. Kuroko raised an eyebrow as he read the vague message.

 _From: Unknown_

 _Subject: Meet Me_

 _Message: Basketball court not far from here._

Kuroko didn't know what it was about but he wanted to.

"Ano, excuse me." Kuroko spoke up as everyone looked at him. "I have to go somewhere, so I will not be going home with all of you."

"Are you sure Kuroko?" The team captain Junpei Hyuga asked.

"Hai. I will be fine." Kuroko replied flatly as the team nodded and continued walking. Kuroko started walking the other way.

Kuroko walked for a while before he made it to the courts a couple of blocks from the stadium and heard the sounds of a ball being dribbled. Walking closer he saw a person in a hood dribble the ball between his legs as he moved around in a circle like fashion before he moved up to the hoop.

Kuroko watch with curiosity as the teen stop right under the hoop and take a shooting form under it and did something that shocked the teal haired boy. His hands moved around the ball before he released it and it appeared to spin and curve upwards and above the rim...

'SWOSH'

The ball went in and hit the teen on the head on the way down as he began to rub it.

"Shimatta, I forgot to move again." the teen said lazily before he turned towards Kuroko. "Yo, nice to see you again."

"Kon'nichiwa, but who are you?" Kuroko asked politely as the teen pouted a bit.

"I'm hurt, we haven't seen each other in a year and you forgot about me? Shame on you Kuro." the teen said as he pulled his hood down and Kuroko widened his eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun?" the teal haired boy said in shock as Naruto had a smile on his face.

"Hisashiburi, Kuro. We have a lot to talk about." the blond said.

* * *

"Gather 'round!" Riko Aida, the couch of Seirin's basketball team shouted as the team gather around her. It had been a couple of days since the team's loss at the Inter-High and they were starting to get their thoughts and spirits back together for whatever was going to happen next.

"Do you all remember what you said when you all joined the team?" Riko asked as the team was taken back by the sudden topic and gasped. Before they could all join the team all of them shouted out their goals to the whole school to build up their confidence, but it had a terrible price. If they failed to achieve their goal then they had to strip naked and confess their feeling to the girl they love.

"We're really…" Furihata said.

"...going to do that?" Hiroshi finished as they all got nervous.

"I assure you, you don't want to lose the next game. Winter is going to be cold after all." Riko said as the all looked at her in shock. "The best high school is determined at the summer Inter-High, then there's the winter championship! The year's biggest and last title to determine the year's strongest team. The Winter Cup!"

"Winter Cup?" Kawahara said.

"That's right, and that is where we'll put it all on the line!" Riko said in determination as the team looked serious.

"Our last chance of the year." Izuki said.

"If we can't win this winter, she'll really make us go naked." Hyuga said with a frightened aura before he looked towards an innocently smiling Riko.

' _She's the devil!'_ they all thought.

"By the way, Hyuga-kun." Riko said. "Teppei should be coming home soon."

"Heh? Seriously?" Hyuga said as he looked to the side.

"Um, sempai, who's Teppei-san?" Furihata asked as Izuki answered.

"Oh, right. You first-years haven't meet him yet. He's No. 7, our ace." Izuki explained as the first-years bar Kuroko had shocked looks.

"So he's returning to the team then?" Kawahara asked as Riko nodded her head. "Man, if he's the teams ace then he must be strong."

"He is, he's the main reason we got as far as we did last year in Inter-High." Koganei spoke up. "With him back we will surely win Winter Cup!"

Riko and the rest of the seniors who played with Teppei nodded.

"Ano, coach." Kuroko spoke up. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it Kuroko?" Riko asked as the phantom member of Teiko never really had that much to talk about.

"It about a new member joining the team." Kuroko said surprising the people around him.

"A new member, Kuroko you can't be serious?" Koganei said.

"I am serious." Kuroko said. "He's an old friend of mine who I met up with the other day. He moved here from England and was looking for a school to join with a good basketball team and I told him he could come here."

"Kuroko you can't just say something like that to people, even if he's an old friend." Riko yelled at the teal haired boy as he stepped back in fear of what she might do to him.

"Ne, ne, what's all this? Picking on Kuro, that's not nice." a voice spoke up as everyone looked to see Naruto standing at the gym entrance in the school uniform.

"Naruto-kun." Kuroko said as the team looked at the blond with curious eyes.

"Yo Kuro, so these are your new team mates? They look nice." Naruto said lazily as he walked over towards Kuroko.

"They are nice." Kuroko responded. When Naruto made it to Kuroko he put a hand on the phantom player's head and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you all for looking after Kuro, he loves basketball more than anyone I know and after seeing you guys play I can't see a better team for him." Naruto said as he lowered his head at the Seirin team in thanks and went back to rubbing Kuroko's head.

The teal haired boy was getting annoyed at his actions.

Meanwhile Riko was observing Naruto as he spoke and narrowed her eyes. ' _What is this? His stats even with his shirt on are completely within normal range, and Kuroko wants him to play on the team? And Kuroko said he was a friend of his, is he from Teiko?'_ she thought as Naruto stood up straight.

"My name's Naruto Namikaze, my family just back here from England. Please treat me well." Naruto introduced himself.

"Namikaze? Where have I heard that name before?" Satoshi said out loud.

"That would be my tou-chan. Minato Namikaze." Naruto said in his usual lazy tone as the Seirin team looked at him in shock.

"N-No way!"

"He's one of the best basketball players in Japan, no, the world. He's in the NBA leagues." Izuki said as Naruto nodded his head.

"Tou-chan is one of the best but he is always modest about his skills and never boasted about them. I didn't know how famous he was until before I started Middle school with Kuro here." he said as the patted Kuroko's head before the boy slapped his hand away. "I think it was because he didn't want me to be a spoilt or arrogant child."

"To think someone like him had a son, but I didn't know he was married." Hyuga commented.

"Hmm, him and kaa-chan were always secretive of their marriage, they even had me in secret when kaa-chan was pregnant with me. She couldn't go outside when she started showing." Naruto said as he was eating some pokey he pulled out of...somewhere.

"Anyways, I was wondering if I could join you basketball club? If Kuro here likes you guys and girl then you're okay with me." he finished with a smile.

The team has mixed reaction about the blond in front of them. On one hand they could use the extra help for the Winter Cup and if Kuroko believed he could help then he couldn't be that bad. But on the other hand they knew nothing about him and bringing him in now could be tricky for them, especially when they don't know how good he is.

"Hmhmhm." a chuckle brought them out of their thought as everyone looked to see a smiling Riko looking at Naruto. "So you want to join us huh?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I think we can accept." Riko said as the team par Kuroko looked at her with open mouths.

"R-Riko, you can't be serious!?" Hyuga asked.

"I am serious, we need all the help we can get for the Winter Cup. Even with Teppei coming back we would still need to practise as hard as we can to verse a team like Touou again and win, and it will be nice to have an unkown on the bench to throw the teams off."

"Ano, he won't be a complete unknown."

"Huh?" Riko looked towards Kuroko as he spoke.

"Naruto-kun will be known to some people, mainly the "Generation of Miracles"." Kuroko said flatly.

"What do you mean Kuroko?" Koganei asked as the team leaned forward in anticipation.

"Naruto-kun here is just like me, he played with them at Teiko." Kuroko said as he plugged his ears for what was about to happen.

One…

Two…

Three…

"WHAT?!" a loud scream washed over the whole school as students wondered what was going on.

Back in the gym Naruto was trying to get his hearing back as the Seirin team had all moved back from the teens.

"H-He p-played with Teiko! As in he played with the "Generation of Miracles"?" Hyuga spoke up as Kuroko nodded.

"Hai."

"Uh, Kuro, you didn't tell them about me?" Naruto asked the teal haired boy.

"Sorry, I only brought you joining the team today."

"It doesn't matter, at least you brought it up with them." Naruto said with a lazy shrug.

"O-Oi! You've got to be kidding me. How did he play with the "Generation of Miracles"? His stats are all normal compared to them." Riko said in shock as she once again observed Naruto.

"My stats? You must be close to an A-rate trainer to notice my states at just a look." Naruto said in surprise as he looked at Riko. "I always hide my stats incase people like you come along. I hate having to deal with managers asking me to join their teams, it's annoying."

"Naruto-kun, you really haven't changed." " _Huh?"_ "You alway where mysterious." Kuroko said.

"I think you're the one who's more mysterious, Kuro." Naruto said as he leaned on Kuroko's head and looked down at him.

"Can we get back to the point!?" Izuki shouted getting their attention back.

"Oh, sorry." They both said as the team sweatdropped.

"But what Kuro said was true though, I play with the people you call the "Generation of Miracles" on the same court. I always knew they had the potential to be great." Naruto said as he stopped leaning on Kuroko.

"You played with them? But I never heard of you before?" Kawahara asked as remembered reading an article about Teiko and their star players.

"I bet you never heard of Kuro before when you first meet him either. We've always stayed out of the spotlight when reporters came along to interview the team." Naruto said. "To be frank with all of you the "Generation of Miracles" is made up of seven people when you include me and Kuro, people just look at the main headliners."

The Seirin team just nodded as it was the truth, most people who look for player on their team no matter what the sport normally looked at the stars who made their way on the front pages of articles and are well known to everyone.

"They were all good players before I left and we were like those group of friends you see in comedy shows that hang out together, but I guess they changed in my time away." Naruto said with a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry." Kuroko said. "I'm sure they will all be like that again."

Naruto looked down at Kuroko and smiled. "You always know what to say to cheer me up Kuro." he said as he started rubbing his head again, annoying the teen once again.

"Alright then!" Riko said gaining their attention. "Before you join the team I will need to know how good you are, so first take off your shirt."

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head to the side as a question mark appeared above his head.

"I said take off your shirt. I need to get the proper stats on you before we start practicing." Riko said as Naruto scratched his head.

"I don't know if that's possible. I've been hiding my stats for a long time now that it's natural for me to hide them. The only way you can see them is if i'm playing or training." Naruto said with squinted eyes.

Riko sighed at this. Getting his stats won't be easy, but she had to try. "Fine then. Koganei-kun!"

"H-Hai!"

"Can you get some basketballs for us please? We're going to see what he's worth to us." she said with confidence in her voice while the teen went to gather the balls.

They had a lot of work to do before the Winter Cup, and they were only just starting!

* * *

 **That will do for an introduction chapter.**

 **Background:**

 **-Naruto and Kuroko have been friends since they were little and were friends with Ogiwara before Naruto moved.**

 **-Naruto doesn't know the full story about what happened to the "Generation of Miracles" after he left out will find out eventually from Kuroko and encountering them one at a time.**

 **-Naruto is a member of the "Generation of Miracles" and helped all of them to the point they are at now. He is considered a 'monster' by the generation when he plays basketball.**

 **-Naruto was the Vice-Captain of the** **"Generation of Miracles" and helped with the team's teamwork during his time there.**

 **-Naruto's personality is like Murasakibara and his cannon off the court but is serious on. He also gets serious when his friends/teammates are in trouble or is observing and explaining something.**

 **-The title of 'Bijuu' was given to eight players in the past and Naruto holds the 'Kyuubi'.**

 **-Naruto has the skills of all the previous 'Bijuu' but people will think he's copying the "Generation of Miracles". (make up own skills.)**

 **-Naruto's original skills are his speed (running, dribbling, passing, shooting, intercepting) and trick passes that involve spinning and curving the ball.**

 **-He will have trouble with Akashi's "Emperor Eye" as he has never seen it, or faced it before.**

 **-He can also use his parents skills. (can make up on your own.)**

 **I don't know if I will be continuing this story, I just put this out there for any fans who are interested in this kind of story. If people do copy this you can change things up if you wish.**

 **See you all next time!**

 **M.S OUT! :)**


End file.
